


Betrayal

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cricket chirped and Killian Jones acquired a new target, but Rumpelstiltskin's new lady love wasn't quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my thought of what Archie should have done, instead of selling out Belle in The Outsider.

The cricket squirmed and whimpered and mewled, just as pitifully as the Crocodile had so many years ago. The tip of the hook barely broke his skin, and he chirped loud and long about just who held the Crocodile’s affections in this new land.

Someone vulnerable. Someone unexpected.

Killian smiled as he climbed up onto the deck.

It was one thing to kill the monster that took Milah. It was another thing entirely to take the one he loved from him and let him see how it felt.

As night fell, he waited until the town was still and silent.

Cora was off… somewhere. He had stopped asking. It was easier than wondering about the number of people she might be killing off to get to her precious little daughter. The two of them were a good match, like mother, like psychotic daughter. 

Storybrooke was a strange place. 

There were carriages without horses. There were wires strung between buildings that Cora informed him were carrying power to the thin-walled and many-windowed houses. There seemed to be hardly any defences at all. A town like this would have been sacked and burned within a matter of hours.

Killian rubbed his hook on the leg of his breeches, then stepped down onto the gangplank and off the ship. He had somewhere to be, somewhere to lie in wait for the Crocodile’s sweetheart, the place where he had seen them talking through his telescope.

The lock was easy enough picked. Even though it was a modern contraption, he had not spent years as a buccaneer to be overcome by such a little obstacle as a lock.

And so he sat in the shadows, and he waited, until night became morning, and there she was, approaching the building. Killian smiled darkly, slipping behind a ledge, out of sight, as she rattled the key in the lock and opened the door.

She was humming to herself, and was halfway to the counter, when he heard her pause.

“Whose there?” she said.

Killian emerged from behind the ledge and smiled. “Hello, love.”

The woman looked back at him. He supposed dull spoke out to dull. She was plump, past middle-aged, silver-haired, and was looking at him with suspicion. “I’m not your love,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “What are you doing in my diner?”

“Oh, that?” He fingered the tip of his hook. “I’m here to kill you.”

One side of her mouth turned up, and he was surprised when she snorted in amusement. “Is that so, pretty boy?” she said, setting down her oversized purse and stepping behind the counter. “Trust me, I’ve heard that before.”

Killian wanted to frown but hid it with a roguish grin. “Well, this time, I should warn you I’m serious,” he said, walking towards her. “I hear you have a certain association with a local monster hereabouts.”

The woman bared her teeth. “Don’t you use language like that around me, boy,” she snarled. “You have no idea what you’re dealing with.”

“Oh, I believe I do,” he said, propping his right arm on the counter, and leaning closer. “I know exactly what that animal is capable of, and if hurting you will inflict any kind of pain, well, I’m sorry, love, but you’re in for a world of it.”

She looked at him, and all at once, he was looking down a crossbow. “Guess again, pretty boy,” she said, and fired.

 

_______________________________________

 

“I still don’t understand how he got here,” Emma said. “The portal wouldn’t work without the compass.”

Granny looked into the cell with a small smile. “Tell the lady what you know, pretty boy.”

“As if that’ll work,” Emma muttered. 

The pirate known as Hook had been patched up by Whale, then locked up in the cell. He didn’t look half as confident as he once had, but Emma had a suspicion that a crossbow bolt through his left shoulder, rendering his left arm useless, as well as some interesting bruising and knife marks had got to him.

“I’m not talking while she’s here,” he said, with a dark look at Granny.

Granny leaned closer to the bars. “And I’m not going anywhere, pretty boy,” she said. Emma could have sworn she growled. “You’re going to tell the Sheriff exactly what you know, because if you don’t… well, you threatened me and tried to hurt someone important to me. I’m not the kind to forgive and forget.”

Emma caught her shoulder. “Granny, you can’t use violence,” she said in a low voice. “It’s illegal.”

“It’s illegal to hurt someone who exists,” Granny said. “As far as this world knows, as far as Storybrooke knows, this man doesn’t exist.” She smiled with her mouth but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I’ve got a world of blood on my hands, girl. I don’t mind a little more.”

“Granny!” Emma jerked her around.

Granny met her eyes, winked.

Emma stared at her, then looked into the cell. “I can give you ten minutes,” she said, handing Granny the keys and stepping back. “If you can’t get anything useful out of him…”

“Wait!” Hook exclaimed, shying back in the cell, backed against the wall. 

In the end, the truth spilled out in bursts. Emma sent David rushing for the docks to find the ship, and Archie. For the sake of everyone, she asked Belle to be the one to break the news that an old enemy of Rumpelstiltskin’s was in town. That was the only person who could keep Gold from tearing the wall of the prison and turning Hook to paste on the floor. 

Archie was brought to the station, bruised, beaten, but smiling grimly at Hook. 

“You sent him after me, Cricket,” Granny said. She was settled in one of the chairs in Emma’s office, drinking a cup of coffee. 

“I knew you could take care of yourself,” Archie said. “Looks like you did a good job.”

“Nothing starts the morning like beating the crap out of a wannabe pirate,” Granny said cheerfully. “And whaddya know? Gold owes us both now.” She grinned even more. “Do you want to be the one to tell him? Or shall I?”

Emma looked between them. “You gotta let me watch,” she said.

Granny laughed. “Deal.”


End file.
